MyStreet: Heart of Ruby ep1 (Aphmau Fanfic)
by AbsorbingDaynel
Summary: Aphmau has a problem. she ruins everything she looks at. Windows, vases, and friendships.


_**Attention all readers, Heart of Ruby takes place in a different time line than mystreet, in the house from season one with all the same characters and the original ships. READ ON FELLOW APHMAU FANS!**_

Aphmau awoke on a snowy Saturday morning, with a throwing headache. "Uaghhh" Aphmau groaned and attempted to roll back over. she lay in bed for another half hour, until she finally heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Aphmau~Senpai!" Kawaii~Chan yelled to her from outside the room. "The party is today!"

Aphmau looked at her alarm clock and it read 10:37. Aphmau knew she should get out of bed, but her head just hurt too much. "Celestia..." Aphmau said quietly but commandingly.

*bark bark* *grr*

"Aphmau~Senpai! Get out here right now or Kawaii Chan will come in forcefully! "

Aphmau just rolled over and snickered, as she knew the door was locked tight. About thirty seconds later, Aphmau heard Kawaii Chan wiggle the doorknob, in an attempt to get in. Then Aphmau heard silence. Then, out of nowhere, Kawaii Chan was screaming and running down the hall and broke down Aphmaus door. "Kawaii Chan! That's the third time this week somebody has broken my door!..."

Aphmau was angry for a little bit, but quickly realized yelling made her headache much worse. "Kawaii Chan is sorry, but it's important!" Kawaii Chan said. " I made muffins and they are getting very cold. Nobody likes cold muffins. Not even Travis! "Hawaii

"These muffins sure better be good." Aphmau groaned. "You made my headache worse and broke down my door for them. "

" Oh don't worry Aphmau Senpai! These muffins will be the best muffins you will ever taste! There filled with so much love and affection, even zanes long shows would be jealous! "

Kawaii Chan ran from Aphmaus room, super excited everybody would eat her muffins.

Aphmau sat up in her bed, and as soon as she did, her field of vision was overwhelmed with this nice shade of light red. she didn't find seeing everything in red too strange suprisingly. She found it oddly welcoming.

she stood up, still wearing her purple Pinkie Cake pajamas, and immediately felt her headache take a turn for the worse. she slammed her eyes shut and attempted to stay standing. When she opened her eyes she jumped back at the sight of the world not looking red eyes were seeing normal color again. She found normal colors more distracting than the light shade of red she saw earlier. As she slowly trudged downstairs, she saw that celestia was still at her feet, watching for a sign of pain that showed on Aphmaus face. "Oh celestia. My cuty wootie adorable little pupper." Aphmau said as she picked Celestia up and carried her downstairs.

when Aphmau sat down at the table, waiting for Kawaii chans muffins, she hid Celestia under the table, hoping she could get away with feeding the dog a muffin. when Kawaii Chan finally did come out from the kitchen with the muffins, Aphmau felt a sharp stabbing pain in the back of her head. she slammed her head down into the table and grabbed the back of her head. This was a whole new level of pain. "Aphmau Senpai! Are you okay?!" Kawaii Chan asked in a worried tone.

Aphmau responded. "Yeah. I just have a big of a migraine and-" Aphmau was cut off as soon as she looked up at Kawaii chan. when aphmaus eyes locked with Kawaii chans, Kawaii Chan screamed and dropped her tray of muffins, falling to the ground while clutching at her hair. "On my god! " Aphmau said. Her headache was gone. " Kawaii Chan what happened? "

Aphmau looked at Celestia for a split second, but right when she saw the dog, Celestia yipped in pain and back away from Aphmau. she started to growl and ran upstairs. Aphmau didn't know what to do. she looked down at Kawaii Chan, still moaning on the ground. Aphmaus eyes began to fill with tears. "What's wrong with me..." she sobbed. She started to walk towards a phone to call for help, but when she looked the the window above the phone, It shattered. Aphmau began to feel light headed after the window broke.

Aphmau burst into tears. Something was wrong with her. she needed to know what


End file.
